Burke
Burke is first introduced in Devil's Game when he helps Hunter and Kelsey with their stepfather Jim. Hunter knows him only as the next-door neighbor who spent a lot of time tinkering with motorcycles in his garage and selling them. Burke shoots Jim and then allows Hunter to kill Jim. He is an original member of the Devil's Jacks who rises through the ranks. After killing Jim, Burke's cousin and his old lady help supply Hunter and Kelsey with new birth certificates and a new home. For Hunter, Burke is like a father. With cold eyes and a low voice, Burke is intimidating. He's also cold and calculating, having suppressed his softer emotions for too long to be anything else. Not only is Burke calculating but he has a mind that is thinking five moves ahead of everyone else. He's easy with violence and knows how to handle a weapon. Hunter makes a classic mistake in thinking himself the "coldest bastard in the club"; it's actually Burke. His ability to strategize and then implement that strategy is integral to the Devil's Jacks making a truce with the Reapers and he is a driving force behind it. As National VP, Burke commands respect and loyalty, most importantly from Hunter. Burke wants to take over the Club - to return it to its roots, a brotherhood of riders - and plans are set in motion to do that, including having Em fall for Hunter. To that end, Burke okays Hunter going after her, though he reminds Hunter of his loyalty to the Jacks. When that loyalty gets tested later, Burke makes it clear that Hunter's divided loyalties are an issue and a hindrance and that he is not on board with Hunter's emotions, nor does he particularly care who he has to sacrifice to make his vision for the Jacks happen. But, he's smart enough and wily enough to know how to turn the situation to his advantage: buying a house for Em and Hunter in Portland which seems nice but also puts a Jacks presence in a Reapers city in a house no Reaper would ever attack. It seems like Burke's loyalty and devotion to the Devil's Jacks is in part a reflection of the loss of his wife (admittedly his own fault). Because he lost her and he decided to do nothing about it, he poured his love into the Jacks instead. 'Vital Statistics' Full Name: any stories about the name Other Names: Age/Birthday: '''Roughly mid 60s, mid 50s 8 years ago '''Description: long gray hair in a ponytail, long, graying beard, heavily tanned Identifying Marks: '''faded tattoos; leather vest: on one shoulder a red and white patch with “Burke” over the word “Original”, other shoulder had a diamond with “1%” on it, below, a long line of smaller patches listing names and dates '''Relationships ' ' 'Professional Life' Places Lived Stockton, CA Vehicle/s MC Information Club Name: Devil's Jacks Role at Club: 'National Vice President, becomes National President when Mason is assassinated by the cartel '''Born into MC?: ' '''Story behind road name: Books Devil's Game Reaper's Stand Notable Quotes Category:Character